


Goddess Above, Hear My Prayer

by thegirlwhoactually



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But not how you think, Courting Rituals, Cultural Differences, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hylian courting, Injury, Kingdom of Hyrule, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Sidon and Link are idiots, Sidon becomes a dad by accident, Slow Burn, These boys are just a mess, Zora - Freeform, Zora Courting, Zora Culture, Zora's Domain, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoactually/pseuds/thegirlwhoactually
Summary: An orphan Zora girl, a champion, and a Prince all find themselves a part of the Goddess Hylia’s plans once more, but now, instead of saving Hyrule, they’re saving each other.Sidon falls in love with Link, accidentally proposes to him, and adopts a child named Aurelia.Link falls in love with Sidon, gets shot, and rebuilds Hyrule, and adopts above adopted child.Aurelia adopts two dads who don’t know how to say I love you.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Goddess Above, Hear My Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new story! Each chapter will be in Sidon’s point of view unless specified otherwise, but it will mostly be from his perspective! I hope you enjoy! If you do, I would love to hear feedback in the comments! Thank you! :)

It was a beautiful day in the Zora Domain, the sound of children laughing in the square drifting up to Prince Sidon as he leaned against the railing of the balcony outside of his father’s throne room. Sunlight shone and glimmered off the luminous stone that their fair kingdom was carved out of. Breathing in a deep breath of fresh air, Sidon closed his eyes and soaked in some of the late summer warmth. Any day now Princess Zelda and the Hylian Champion Link would be arriving in the Zora’s Domain, heralding the beginning of a new age free of the Calamity Ganon. 

Sidon couldn’t help the smile that lightened on his face- his heart was bursting with pride over his dearest friend’s amazing accomplishment. He had never once wavered in his confidence that Link would save the princess and bring peace to Hyrule, even when others were not as willing to place their trust in the skilled warrior’s capable hands. When Sidon had watched as the last red beam shot across Hyrule to strike the castle, he had known in his heart that the fate of the land would be decided within the coming days. He had stayed vigilant in his watch over the divine beast Vah Ruta, and within three days of the last beam appearing in the sky from the Elden region, Vah Ruta had emitted a mighty blast, and in the following minutes, it seemed that all of Hyrule held its breath. 

Then slowly, the birds began to sing, and Sidon knew Link had won. 

The official notice arrived a less than week later, carried by an excited Hylian youth with a white and red tunic on with an envelope stitched onto the front. There had been a letter addressed to Sidon’s father, King Dorephan, but there had also been a small letter for Sidon as well, folded and dirty and sealed with plain candle wax and pressed with the pommel of a sword, Sidon had known who this letter was from immediately and had excused himself from public eyes. 

The letter had been short, and brief, and opened and folded many times before the writer had deemed it good enough to send. It simply read, “Sidon, I am alive.” Sidon carried the letter in the bottom of his satchel attached to his belt, often pulling it out and reading those four words reverently, thanking the Goddess above that his friend was alive and so was the princess. There was a worrying smear of what looked and smelled like blood, as if Link had written this directly after his battle... Perhaps he had. The thought made him glow with happiness that his friend would deem him so important as to write a letter to him at such a time. 

The bell tolled twelve, Sidon shook the sleepiness that came from warming his scales in the sun and turned his attention back down the the children playing in the town square. He expected now that the stress and danger of the Calamity was passed, that in the coming years there would be many more hatchlings and children running about the Domain and any settlements they may build. Pretty soon, his people would expect him to have children of his own... to select a wife out of one of the many available Zoresses that currently all made up a silly fan club for him. While they were all mostly harmless, Sidon had never been attracted to any of the females in the Domain. When he had talked to his father about this worrying realization, the king had waved off Sidon’s worry, stating that his sister had been much the same, and that Sidon would know when he knew, and not to fret over the matters of the Goddess. Watching the children get called in by their teacher for class, Sidon couldn’t help but worry that maybe the Goddess had quite forgotten to finish her job with him in the face of Calamity Ganon. 

———————

Link and Princess Zelda arrived two days later on horse back, and the Princess was just as beautiful as Sidon remembered as a child. Dressed in a white gown, riding on a white steed he knew Linked had trained and named Artemis, Princess Zelda looked every bit the part of royalty. She didn’t look as though she had spent 100 years battling with Calamity Ganon in Hyrule Castle. Sidon barely recognized Link in his official Hylian guard uniform, the blue and white material making the Champion look grown and every bit as regal as the princess. While greeting the two and congratulating them, Sidon realized for the first time that there were no more Hylians of royal descent, and Link looked very good at Zelda’s side. He did not like it, but for what reason he could not say. 

“My! Prince Sidon, how you have grown!” Hearing Zelda’s voice after so many painful years was like a soothing balm applied to a jellyfish sting. It reminded him of times with his sister, and following the Champions around the Domain. 

“I was but a guppy last we met!” Sidon flashed the princess a smile and she laughed, placing her hand on Link’s shoulder in the process. Sidon’s smile faltered, not quite reaching his eyes anymore. 

After official formalities were over with, Princess Zelda wished to speak with King Dorephan alone about the state of Hyrule, and what she had missed about the Domain in the last century, leaving Sidon and Link to find their own entertainment. They stood in front of the late Princess Mipha’s statue, laughing and releasing their reliefs that the war against the Calamity was finally over. 

“My dearest and most treasured friend! I am so proud of you!” Link blushed at Sidon’s words and rubbed the back of his head, hat clenched in his elbow of his other arm. “I was with you in thought and prayer during the days leading up to your final battle against the Calamity! I didn’t doubt you even for a moment!” Sidon flashed Link his most dazzling smile to show his pride, and the little Hylian laughed and swatted at his friend. Sidon expected Link to raise his hands to sign, but instead Link surprised him. 

“Thank you, your highness, your words have always encouraged me more than I can express.” Link’s eyes twinkled with mischief at Sidon’s shocked expression. During Link’s previous visits, Sidon had come to understand the old legends of the hero of Hyrule. One such legend had proven to be true, that Link, when chosen to be champion, had fallen silent, his voice stolen by the Goddess Hylia, as was with every ancient hero, so that he may not take back his oath. Now that his holy task was complete, Link’s voice had returned! And what a... nice, voice it was indeed, Sidon continued to stare in surprise, his face growing warm, until a triumphant shout of joy erupted from his chest and he lifted Link and spun him joyously. The two laughed wildly until Sidon sat him back down on his feet, where he swayed slightly. 

“Link! What a wonderful surprise! How amazing! You never fail to impress me! What a glorious gift from the Goddess!” Link blushed a deeper red, reaching to the tips of his ears. Link looked well, not at all like he had just battled the blight of Hyrule not even a fortnight ago. His blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, similar to his usual style, but there was something different about him, more than his hairstyle. Sidon realized with pleasure that his friend did not seem as tense, always looking to the sky at the red beacons that proclaimed to all of Hyrule that their hero was back and at work. He looked at peace. Sidon realized with a start that he was staring at Link with a silly grin on his face. Link simply laughed, took the prince by his elbow and led him to the reservoir. 

Link and Sidon sat at the end of the dock, their feet in the cool water as the humidity of the late summer evening made misquotes buzz around their ears. Link’s boots were dropped by the bed that Sidon sometimes found him in when rumors of his arrive but unknown whereabouts reached his ears. When Sidon asked Link if he would prefer a room inside of the palace itself, Link had declined, saying he preferred sleeping outside. Sidon hadn’t realized until much later that Link lay awake, watching the red beam from Vah Ruta until he fell asleep. Sidon briefly wondered if Link would take him up on his offer now, as he had had a room ready for the knight since they had calmed his sister’s divine beast. 

Fire flies drifted around the two as they talked about Link’s battle, and Sidon shouted in horror at all the right places, and cheered Link in others. As Link’s story came to an end, Sidon found himself staring at his friend once more. He seemed so familiar, yet so different now. Link noticed him staring, and chuckled, causing Sidon to blush. 

“I can’t get used to it either,” Link looked down at his white gloves, a shadow of a look of disgust crossing his features before a smile graced his face again. “It feels like a dream, a really good one, do you know what I mean?” Sidon smiled softly back at his most treasured friend. 

“Indeed, I do.”

All too soon the Princess announced their departure, needing to travel to the other domains around Hyrule, to confirm her survival and the defeat of the Calamity Ganon. Sidon was sad to see his friend and the Princess leave, but he had duties of his own to attend to that had been sorely neglected in favor of entertaining the two Hylians. From what Sidon could remember of Princess Zelda, not much about her had changed in the 100 years of her imprisonment. She was still loud, nosy, and stubborn, often causing Link to frown disapprovingly behind her back. Sidon didn’t enjoy seeing Link stress over the princess, who he felt should be more patient and appreciative towards her savior, but Sidon kept his thoughts to himself. Especially the nasty little thought that popped up again when he saw the two sitting on their valiant steeds next to each other. As the two disappeared beyond the bend of the cliffs, Sidon immediately set off to his personal chambers. There was much paperwork awaiting his signature. 

————————— 

Link’s second letter ever found Sidon a month later after a meeting with his father and the council about the possibility of starting a new settlement further down the river. They had the trade routes reestablished with the local Hylian settlements and horse stables, and their guards were quickly and efficiently ridding the domain of any beasts or monsters that had once been a plague for their people due to the Blood Moons. There was no reason that a brave group of Zoras couldn’t start a settlement closer to Hylian civilization. It was during a scouting mission that the Master Guard Bazz came across a mail carrier under attack by a straggling group of bokoblin. When the soldier had discovered there was a letter for Prince Sidon, he took it upon himself to finish the delivery in the place of the young mail carrier. 

After thanking Bazz graciously for his delivery, Sidon had opened the letter under the statue of his dear sister. As he read, his heart dropped in disappointment. The champion and princess were supposed to stop back in Zora’s domain after visiting the Gorons in the north, but the princess had decided to go on ahead to the castle, for she was ready to face it again and begin repairs to the castle and her kingdom. Sidon felt a curl of selfishness spiral in his stomach, but he shook it off and climbed the stairs towards his father’s throne room. Children ran past Sidon, nearly colliding with his legs. Only a small red Zora called “Sorry, your Highness,” over her shoulder, nearly tripping over her too-long tail. Sidon laughed and waved them away, but the young zoralings were already gone, their laughter echoing up the stairs. 

In the throne room, King Dorephan spoke softly to Muzu, his trusted advisor and Sidon’s mentor. Sidon bowed respectfully and waited until they were done speaking before approaching. 

“Sidon, my son, what brings you to me so soon after our meeting? Surely you would be off stretching your legs,” Dorephan smiled down at his son. Sidon looked up at his father’s stunning size, grateful not for the first time that he would never grow to such sizes, he was quite tall for a Zora, but took after his mother in several ways. 

“Father, I wish to inform you that the Princess and Champion will not be stopping here before traveling to Hyrule castle, but will instead go straight there to begin restoration.” Muzu scoffed, turning his head to the side, but otherwise remained silent. King Dorephan nodded his head, humming. 

“That is alright, I am sure Zelda is ready to fix the wrongs done to Hyrule, and there is no better time than now, while the momentum of the kingdom is so high. People are ready, just as we are.” Sidon bowed his head in agreement, but King Dorephan saw through his son’s stoic face. “I understand that you will miss your friend that you have made in the champion, but Link has duties to the Princess now, not all of Hyrule. You will see your friend when he comes here on business for the Princess,” Sidon lowered his eyes, ashamed that he was so easily read. He was over 100 years old, but he felt much older with the grief and stress caused by the Calamity. Link made him feel younger, or maybe he just made him feel his age. Sidon didn’t know.

“Of course father, I wouldn’t expect Link to leave the princess at a time like this, though,” Sidon hesitated before continuing, “Though I’m not sure what to do with myself at the moment.” Muzu’s sharp eyes landed on Sidon with a look of horror that had Sidon back pedaling. “Of course, I have my duties as Prince! But during much of my free time I spent watching the divine beast, praying that the Champion would be successful, and enjoying the time that Link spent in the domain,” Sidon dropped his gaze, feeling awkward. King Dorephan only smiled, leaning forward towards his son. 

“My son, there is no shame in missing a dear friend, times are changing before our very eyes, and we must change with them, including your friendship with the princess’s knight. You must simply find something to occupy your time, find something new that will help your people as Link is helping his.” Sidon pondered for a moment, before breaking out his trademark smile, flashing a toothy grin at his father. 

“Thank you, father! Your words have inspired and lifted my heart!” Sidon bowed his head at first his father, then Muzu, before leaving the throne room. 

“Goddess help us all,” Muzu muttered to the king, who only smiled fondly after his son. 

—————————

Apparently, no one in Zora’s Domain was in need of help from a prince. Sidon huffed in slight irritation. The countless jobs that Link had done for Sidon’s people have seemed to have disappeared the moment Sidon offered his help. The woman carrying a heavy basket suddenly carried it with easy. The soldiers polishing their weapons very suddenly had everything done and polished and were already training, and when Sidon offered to train with them, training was miraculously over with. Sidon found himself sitting at Mipha’s statue, staring out over the square as his people wandered around him. Children wove in and out between the legs of adults around them, until the bell tolled twelve and a teacher’s voice called out to the little children, who turned and ran back to the school room. Slowly, an idea dawned on Sidon. 

The next morning dawned bright and early, and Sidon shivered in the chill of the early fall air. His breath puffed out in front of his face. Soon it would be cold enough that he would need his warmer gear. Sidon made a quick deal out of breakfast, making sure his breath did not smell of fish, he set out on his mission. Arriving at the school room thirty minutes before the first student, Sidon found the teacher alone. Miss Laflat, whom Sidon was vaguely familiar with, startled at the sight of the prince, dropping her stack of chalk boards.   
“Oh! I am very sorry for startling you, ma’am!” Sidon swooped down and collected the boards before Laflat had composed herself. She stood with her hand to her chest and mouth open before dropping into a bow.

“N-no your highness! It is I who am sorry!” She moved as if to take the boards back before hesitating. “Is there something I can help you with, your Highness?” Sidon flashed a smile at the teacher, who went a bit pale then red in the cheeks. 

“As a matter of fact, my dear lady, I was hoping that it was I who could help you!” Laflat’s blush was gone, replaced with a look of confusion. 

“W-whatever with, sire?” Sidon looked around, then remembered the boards in his hands. 

“Ah-ha! I could help you around the classroom, see?” Sidon began laying the boards out on the little tables, but the little rows immediately proved a problem for his size, his legs knocked and scooted the tables and seats around, the problem only getting worse as he turned to correct them, his tail swinging and knocking the framed map of Hyrule from the teacher’s desk. Laflat seemed to have foreseen this coming, and quickly caught the frame before it could hit the stone floor. 

“Highness! Please do be careful!” 

“I am truly sorry, oh dear,” Sidon froze before he could cause more damage, and slowly extracted himself from the tangle of desks. 

“Hmmm, perhaps I could help with lessons instead?” He tapped his chin thoughtfully, missing the panicked look on Laflat’s face. 

“Oh, Prince Sidon, please, don’t worry yourself about helping me, really, it is my honor to teach the children-“ Laflat’s face suddenly paled, her hands shaking, “Unless his Grace is unsatisfied with my abilities!” Sidon balked at this.

“My father is perfectly happy with your abilities, Madam! In fact, that is why I have come to offer you my service! I wish to help my people, learn their concerns and needs! What better place than a schoolhouse?”

Laflat visibly deflated, but her brow furrowed under her crest. “Your highness! You already do so much for us! Everyday you walk among us and talk with us, and you will be a fine and gracious king! There is much more important work for you to concern yourself with than the going-ons of a teacher’s classroom!” Sidon couldn’t help but feel crestfallen. He felt his tail droop against his back, and Laflat’s face turned to one of guilt and horror. He plastered on a smile before she could feel guilty about his dampened mood. 

“That’s quite alright, my fair lady, but would you be so kind as to perhaps give me some direction? You see, I find myself with quite a bit of free time on my hands, and it is my desire to directly serve my people. However, if I may be honest,” Sidon hesitated, not sure if he were about to overshare with his subject, “ I find myself in much this same predicament wherever I go.” Laflat rubbed the side of her neck gently, her silver bracelets clinking softly. 

“Well... If you are sure, you could always go see if Matron Malon is in any need of assistance...” Matron Malon? What on earth would Sidon be able to do for a priestess? Seeing Sidon’s confusion, Laflat continued slowly. 

“Perhaps you could visit the orphans?” Orphans? Sidon stood in numb shock. He was not aware that the Domain had any orphans that had not been homed with willing adoptive parents. He only knew of a handful of orphans at all. Sidon thanked Laflat, and left as the first students began filtering into the classroom. They all stopped in awe of the tall prince. 

Sidon stopped in the doorway, flexed his arm with a thumbs-up and winked at the gawking children. “Keep up with your studies and listen to your teacher, and one day you will be just as great as she is!” The kids all started talking at once as soon as Sidon was gone from view, asking their teacher when she and the prince were getting married, much to the poor Zora’s embarrassment. 

Prince Sidon found himself standing outside his father’s throne room just a few moments later, contemplating whether or not to ask for his father’s advice, when he heard Muzu’s growl of frustration. Backing away from the entrance to leave the two alone, Sidon stopped in his tracks when he heard Muzu say his name. Hesitantly, he leaned forward slightly to hear better. He never spied on Muzu or his father, at least not since he was but a pup, but something about this conversation had Sidon’s heart beating hard with anxiety. 

“-destroyed the schoolhouse! General Bazz told me just a moment ago that Prince Sidon was spotted in the school room, throwing things about! I expect no better from a lower being, but for the prince!” Muzu sounded scandalized, and Sidon very nearly blew his position to clear his name. That’s not at all what had happened! 

“Now, now, Muzu, you know yourself that Sidon would never do such a thing, the people of the domain are simple, and see what they want and make up stories to tell over their evening tea. However, I do agree that Sidon has been acting brashly of late, forgoing his studies and duties in favor of staring into the sky, daydreaming.” Sidon smiled at that, see, his father knew exactly-wait what?! He did no such thing! His time was spent diligently praying for Link and the fate of Hyrule, hardly a frivolous pastime! He was about to turn and leave when his father hummed thoughtfully. 

“Sidon has much talent, untapped and undiscovered. His sister, rest her soul, was a beautiful healer, perhaps Sidon will discover his own gift with a bit of focusing. Please, Muzu, if you see it fit that Sidon take up extra lessons to help him focus, feel free to do so. I fear that his hurt over the Champion Link maturing faster than him will hurt his feelings deeper than he has let on, if he is allowed to think too long on the matter.” 

Sidon very nearly scoffed, putting a hand over his mouth the last second. Link, maturing faster than he was? Obviously they had not see Link and his antics, despite the heavy weight of responsibility on his shoulders, Link was far from mature. Or was he? He did defeat Ganon and was helping the Princess rebuild the kingdom... He had looked so different when Sidon last saw him. Sidon rubbed his crest as a headache began to form. He didn’t want to think on it anymore. Instead, he walked quietly away from the throne room. 

Sidon leaned against the railing, head hanging down between his hands. What was he to do? He was the sole heir to the throne since Mipha’s passing, he wasn’t too proud to admit that he hadn’t always taken his role so seriously. It wasn’t until recent years when he was finally crowned the heir apparent that he started taking his title seriously. He had always known that the crown rightfully belonged to Mipha, but she was gone, trapped inside the divine beast Vah Ruta. Given the long lifespans of the Zora, it was Sidon’s childish whimsy that made him believe that when the elders said Mipha was trapped, they meant physically, not spiritually. It was many years ago, though, and it wasn’t until Link arrived as living proof that he and Princess Zelda were both alive after one hundred years, that Sidon felt that hope flicker to life, that perhaps Mipha were alive too, held prisoner inside the divine beast. Those hopes had been quickly dashed, however, and Prince Sidon redoubled his efforts as prince.

Supporting the champion during his quest was the least Sidon could do, and the most at the same time. What was a prince supposed to do to help a champion? Link never accepted offers of money, weapons, or provisions, insisting that he finds more than enough on his travels. Sidon had secretly taken to stashing weapons randomly throughout the domain, he had spotted Link curiously exploring his home many times, and the weapons always disappeared after Link had visited. Sidon did not know if Link took them, believing them to be discarded, or if Link somehow knew they were left for him. Either way, it was one of the few things Sidon felt he were able to do, and if Bazz blew a gasket over a couple of missing swords, well, he was never one to let others take blame for him. Often he would apologize with a laugh, stating he had been exploring the countryside and lost them. Bazz always said that he was going to start following the Prince, and revoking his access to the armory, but the guard never did. 

The thought of Link upset Sidon, for he sorely missed his friend. What a glorious surprise it had been to hear his friend’s voice! A strong voice, low and soft, it fit Link perfectly! Sidon could listen to Link talk for hours, if only it meant that he could hear that voice. Sidon thought it was a shame that the Goddess had taken Link’s voice during his quest, Link possibly could have just talked Ganon out of the castle without ever lifting a finger. Sidon chuckled at his own silliness before drawing grim again. His father’s words had hurt Sidon. He thought he was doing a good job, taking care of the domain, its people, and the few Hylians who made their way into this fair land. Sidon didn’t wish for more of Muzu’s lessons, the old mantis ray would probably insist on Sidon taking more history lessons. No, he wouldn’t have it, he needed to find something to do with his spare time that was constructive, character building, possibly even something that would help reveal if he had any secret talents as his sister had. He was just a bit older than she had been when she first discovered her healing capabilities. Sidon was much younger than his sister, nearly sixty-two years to be exact, he was just 19 years old when Calamity Ganon struck, and was going to celebrate his 120th birthday this coming spring. It wasn’t often that Zora went so long without discovering a gift, but if there was one in himself, Sidon would find it, to prove himself in his father’s eyes. 

———————— 

Sidon thought long and hard about what his father had said to Muzu about him. There were many different things Sidon could do that could awaken any possible powers inside of him, but since he had never shown ay signs before, he didn’t want to waste time on various tasks that would no doubt fail. He could always go to the Shrine of Ruto and pray to the Goddess for guidance, but Sidon had not been to the Shrine since his sister Mipha had been struck down. Only women were allowed into the depths of the shrine, as it was in homage to one of Sidon’s ancestors, the Sage Princess Ruto of ancient times. The princess had played a major role in helping the ancient hero seal away the darkness, and had-as legend had it-been in love with the hero. Whether or not he had returned those feelings was lost to history, but Sidon liked to believe that perhaps he had. 

Sidon made up his mind, deciding that he would catch two fish with one hook and seek guidance from the High Priestess and plea his case to the Matron Malon who took care of the orphans of the domain. 

Male visitors were only allowed in the shrine of Ruto itself on the holy day, the last day of the week before the start of the new week. The foyer of the temple lay underneath the throne room, deeper inside the palace itself. The hallways were an extensive network of corridors and rooms, all sitting below the Zora’s domain through a hidden stairway beneath a waterfall. The halls were filled with air, as water and air were one in the same to Zora, and any diplomatic guests that may need to find shelter could do so only if there were air for them to breathe. Sidon did not know of any such time that any non-zora had stayed in the palace, but perhaps his father did. Sidon had a room set aside for Link in the palace, but Link had never accepted his offer. It sat ready to use, should he ever. 

Sidon found his way into the temple, kneeling before the statue of one of his ancestors, the Sage Princess Ruto, his family’s matron saint. The Zora Sapphire shone brightly in Sidon’s presence, as though it sensed his royal heritage. Head bowed, Sidon waited for the priestesses to come anoint his crest with oil before he could enter the holy shrine. Entering this room as a child always scared Sidon, as this also acted as the entrance of the resting place for the royal family, further down in the catacombs. Somewhere below his feet, his mother lay in her eternal sleep. Mipha would never rest here, and Sidon didn’t know if that made him happy or sad. Once he passed through a sheer veil, smoke hung heavy in the air as the High Priestess Lumiana bowed low before him. 

“My prince, what do I owe the honor of your visit today? It has been quite some time, come closer to the light and let me see how you have grown,” The woman’s voice was soft as worn parchment, making Sidon feel like a school guppy again, stepping forward and turning in a slow circle for the elder before him. Unlike the council or other priestesses in the temple, the High Priestess could not leave the shrine until someone else took her place, usually the high matron. For the Zora, they could have one High Priestess for centuries. He shuddered at the thought of being in this smokey room that long. But he knew that the priestess had her ways of seeing the domain, through her magic, she could see much of Hyrule. 

“My my, what a handsome prince you are, Sidon, do an old Zora a favor and fetch me the tea kettle, dear,” The woman sat down with a weary sigh and Sidon fetched the kettle. As he poured the tea in her cup, the High Priestess stared at him through cloudy eyes. Once he was done, he sat the cup in front of her, only for her to push it back towards him. 

“Drink the tea but leave the dredges, and then set your cup upside down on the plate, please,” taking Sidon’s cup after he was done, she turned it this way and that, humming and tsking, making Sidon’s already flushed skin sweat with anxiety in the humidity of the room. 

“My dear, boy, you have not had an easy life. I fear your path is filled with many choices, some leading to eternal happiness, and others leading down the path of perfect duty. Neither wrong, but only one is right.” Sidon was confused by her words, but thanked her, bowing his head. She stared at him with pity, but said nothing. 

“High Priestess, I came to request that I be able to volunteer here at the temple, it has come to my knowledge that we have a group of orphans under the care of Matron Malon.” Silence pressed in on Sidon, and he fidgeted uncomfortably. 

“My dear prince, you do know that you are not a female, correct?” Sidon blushed and nodded his head, “This is a matron temple, perhaps you would be better off if you helped in the armory, where your skills are better suited. There was an odd look in Lumiana’s eyes, as though she were going to heavily weigh Sidon’s answer. 

“Yes, perhaps my skills would be better used and appreciated somewhere like that, but my desire is to learn about my people, even the smallest, least fortunate ones. I wish to learn what text scrolls cannot teach me, and that tradition has withheld from me through the loss of my sister and mother. I had neither to bring me into the temple as a zoraling, and I fear my knowledge and understanding is unacceptably lacking.” Lumiana nodded, satisfied. 

“It has never been done, but perhaps we will be able to find something for you to do within the temple until such a time that you are ready to help Matron Malon,” Prince Sidon was up on his feet with excitement before he realized that he had even moved. The High Priestess smiled at Sidon, patting his hand as he bowed to her. “You have always been eager, Highness, but let us work on patience first, yes?”

———————

Winter brought the third month of no word from Link or Princess Zelda, though news of the rebuilding of the castle and the town attached to it trickled through the gossip that filtered in and out of Zora’s Domain. Sidon had sent a few letters to Link himself, but had not received any means of communication back. So Sidon put his focus during his free time in learning what he could at the matron temple. He was a fast learner, and much to his father’s pride and Muzu’s chagrin, Sidon was bestowed with a white first priest cord that ran along side his prince’s regalia sash. It was a quiet ceremony, as he was the first male to enter the service of the temple, and he was only to wear the cord within the temple itself. The Zora people, were there another heir, may have been happy to accept Sidon perusing such a position, but as it were, he could not accept anything beyond first priest. This, however, allowed him to actually work with the other priestesses, and more importantly, the matron Malon. Since deciding on this journey, Sidon had set his heart on the orphans of the Domain. Until he was corded, however, he was not permitted to speak to the Matron, nor the children. So far all he knew was that they attended the local schoolroom with the other children, but Sidon was sadden to figure out that he did not know which children belonged to which parents, outside of a few children he knew as the guards’ own. 

Today was the day, though, that he was going to be able to finally meet the matron as her helper, not as the Prince as he had in the past. Sidon had quickly realized that it was quite the humbling experience, to be striped of his royal rank, and to be of the lowest rank within the temple. He had spent weeks on his knees in the cool water surrounding the Goddess statue in the Shrine of Ruto, praying. He had gone through vigorous training of a martial arts that Sidon was not aware that the priestesses knew, and he spent the time outside of the temple in meetings and his studies. He was tired, and worn, but proud. Just as he was beginning to feel that the Goddess Hylia would deny him entrance into even a temporary priesthood, the room around him had suddenly felt warm, and a light shone from above him, illuminating the face of the statue. The room had filled with excited Zoresses as they congratulated him and welcomed him. Sidon bit back a smile at the memory as a priestess named Shelli anointed him with oil to enter another doorway that led into a part of the temple Sidon had never been in before. 

Down a short corridor, Sidon came upon a small blue door, which he opened and entered. Two little rows of Zora children were lined up behind a middle aged Zora woman, staring impatiently around their matron. Sidon stared in awe at the children, as they stared back at him. Finally Matron Malon cleared her through and Sidon hastily bowed. 

“Your case has been plead, and heard, First Priest, and we welcome you to the matron ward. Here, you will help teach the children in place of parents, and with any housekeeping outside of their abilities. You may occasionally act in my stead with taking the children to and from school, and transport individual children to and from sponsor homes.” Sidon knew all of this already, and the image of the two little rows of children following him like little ducklings made his heart quiver in his chest. For once, Sidon felt like more than the Prince, and more like a Zora. He knew this was the beginning of something truly great. 

————————— 

Sidon had been terribly wrong. So horribly mistaken, outrageously over his head when the matron finally decided to leave Sidon in charge of the children. Eight little Zoras with very sharp teeth and very bad tempers had led to Sidon finally putting his foot down and commanding they listen to reason. It shocked Sidon to no end when they all lined up with a unison “Yes First Priest.” When Matron Malon returned an hour later, it was with humor in her eyes and a nod of approval. Sidon had never felt more frazzled. 

Sidon had never been so tired before. His father required him to write full weekly reports about what he was doing at the temple, and on top of his duties, this left very little time for Sidon to miss his friend. He had finally received a letter from Link after the Festival of Winter, but in his daily routine, had quite forgotten about it and it had fallen under a stack of documents that Sidon had not quite gotten around to yet. 

Despite his aches and exhaustion, Sidon felt proud of himself. He was learning many things about his people, and the inner workings of the temple who guarded the royal family’s ancestors. He especially enjoyed taking care of the children. There was one child in particular who had nestled into a soft spot in Sidon’s heart. Though he were a First Priest, and not supposed to show favoritism towards the children, that didn’t stop the children from showing favoritism towards him. The little Zora in question was a red scaled shark Zora, much like Sidon himself, and the only one in the orphan ward. Her name was Aurelia. Her facial fins were too long for her face, often getting in her way while eating or playing, and her tail was long enough to trip the poor child when she ran too fast. At only fourteen years old, she was much too young to read yet, but attended school with the other children as she was the only one not yet of school age. Her awkward proportions and sweet personality made her adorable to anyone, but Sidon had the special moments where he got to watch the child fall asleep, and comfort her when she scraped her knee while playing. 

Sidon knew the perilous ground he was walking on. Zora children imprinted easily, which is why Matron Malon was so detached with the orphans. She had already scolded Sidon many times to not be so personable, but it was in his personality, and he did not know how to stop.

During the two weeks that it was Aurelia’s turn to be in a sponsor home were two of the hardest weeks of Sidon’s time in the Temple of Ruto, and the time that he realized that he may be in too far over his own head. Along with his own concern for leading the child on, and the suggestion of Matron Malon, Sidon decided to leave the temple until the spring, to give distance to the growing attachment. He could not risk leading the child to imprint on him. Were he a normal citizen of the Domain, it would be no issue, but as it were, he was the crowned prince. To adopt a child would make them the heir apparent when Sidon rose to the throne, making them first in line before any children Sidon may have of his own. It wasn’t unheard of for Zora royalty to adopt, but it definitely wasn’t before trying, and never before marriage. It wouldn’t be fair to little Aurelia. So, Sidon left, broken hearted. 

Sidon’s days became bleak and grey once more, filled with paperwork and meetings. He was working on some important documents about the new settlement that would be starting this spring when a small cream envelope fell out of the stack and fluttered innocently to the floor. Sidon’s whole body froze, his stomach dropping as the paper flashed in the soft light of the luminous stones. Bending over, he gently picked up the last correspondence he had received from Link. He quickly did the math in his head and realized with shame that it had been nearly five weeks since he had received the letter. Opening it, Sidon’s stomach dropped once more. 

My dear friend,   
I hope this letter finds you well! I hear from Zelda that you are planning on starting a new settlement down the river, that is great news. Things are doing well here in castle town as well, however I am beginning to itch for travel. I believe Zelda knows this, she has caught me staring at the mountains enough times. That being said, I am going to travel to Zora’s Domain during the first week of spring, after the rise of the full moon. I will be in the Domain for a week to celebrate your birthday, curtesy of Zelda. I hope that you and your father are well. - Link

Ps. Muzu, too, I suppose. 

Sidon quickly did the math until the next full moon and realized with a start that it was in less than a fortnight away. Sidon hadn’t even told his father, and it was too late at night now. It would have to wait until morning. Sidon quickly penned a letter back to Link, sealing it with lavender scented wax, and setting it on the table near his door for the morning delivery. 

Sidon slipped into his sleeping pool, tired and worn, but as the moon drifted in and the out of the view of his window, Sidon found sleep elusive. His dear friend Link was returning to the Domain for an entire week! For Sidon’s own birthday! Link had been much too busy this time last year to stay and celebrate with him, so the idea of his cherished friend getting to see the Domain during the festivities excited Sidon. Eventually, Sidon drifted off to sleep, wondering what Link’s voice would sound like wishing him a happy birthday.


End file.
